NoRomo & YesHomo pride, mate!
by mymystique
Summary: [MaraudersHeadcanon] Porqué a Padfoot le costó aceptar que le gustaba la idea de seguir virgen y sin enamorarse, y a Prongs le costó aceptar que le gustaban más que las chicas. ¿Para eso están los amigos, no? Para ayudarse en aceptar las cosas. #FriendshipGoals. ace/aro!Sirius & bisexual!James.
1. NoRomo

**Disclaimer** : Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes y su mundo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Glosario Queer** ;

• Ace/Aro: Asexual/Arromántico.

 **–** Asexual: Un asexual es una persona que no experimenta atracción sexual hacia otros.

 **–** Arromántico: Un arromántico es una persona que no experimenta atracción romántica hacia otros.

• Bisexual: Un bisexual es una persona que experimenta atracción sexual hacia el propio género y el opuesto.

 **Aclaraciones** : La atracción sexual y romántica no tienen porqué ir de la mano, aunque en el caso de Sirius y James así sea (Sirius siendo asexual/arromántico y James bisexual/birromántico)

* * *

 ** _#NoRomo_** ** & ****_#YesHomo_** **pride, mate!**

* * *

 **I**

 _ **#NoRomo**_

Sirius Black estaba _muy_ bueno.

De eso era consciente todo el castillo, incluyéndose el susodicho. ¿Y por qué, consciente de la poderosa herramienta que poseía – entiéndase: _su cuerpo serrano_ –, no la utilizaba?

Era una buena pregunta.

Sirius Black sabía que con su posé de chico malo, ojos tormentosos y sonrisa calculadamente irresistible podía conseguir a la chica (o chico) que quisiese.

Más no le interesaba hacerlo en lo más mínimo.

Al principio creyó inocentemente que lo que ocurría era que tenía el listón muy alto, con gustos exclusivos y por lo tanto inusuales, que no debía preocuparse: ya llegaría la persona que le llamara la atención de esa manera.

Huelga decir que no llegó.

Más no fue la interminable espera la que lo sacó de su error, sino percatarse de que sus gustos no eran tan exclusivos e inusuales como inicialmente pensaba. Observó, casi sin darse cuenta, que un montón de personas en Hogwarts le parecían físicamente atractivas, y aún así el deseo de encerrarse en un escobero con ellas resaltaba por su ausencia.

Aunque extraño, todo aquello no le quitaba el sueño, si no tenía la necesidad de algo, ¿para qué buscarla? Así, y cito, _"mientras el idiota de Prongs pierde el tiempo machacandoséla pensando en Evans"_ , él podía seguir usando su tiempo en cosas productivas como _"descubrir como coño acabar el Mapa Merodeador que nos está dando más problemas de los que pensábamos, el hijo puta"_ , mismamente.

– No tienes derecho a burlarte de mis sentimientos por Lily, pulgoso, tú nunca has sentido nada así por nadie. – le soltó sin malicia un risueño James cuando le echó en cara el tiempo que desperdiciaba tras la pelirroja.

Y con esas palabras la despreocupación por su falta de apetito sexual fue súbitamente equilibrada en la balanza por una repentina desazón que lo asaltó y en la que nunca hasta el momento había reparado.

 _Sentimientos_.

A James no solo le ponía cachondo Evans, sino que también estaba _enamorado_ de ella.

Puede sonar absurdo que en seis años aguantando a su incansable amigo tras La Snitch Pelirroja no se hubiera dado cuenta de este hecho, pero honestamente siempre había visto a James tras simplemente eso, una snitch. De repente el campo de Quidditch imaginario que Sirius siempre veía en su cabeza en los intentos de conquista de su amigo, representado por un Buscador francamente malo, se desdibujo y dejó entrever lo que realmente había: un chico incompetente intentando llamar la atención de la chica de la que se había enamorado.

 _¿Pues acaso no era cierto que Prongs no paraba de fantasear con su boda, acaso no era cierto que no paraba de repetir que él sería el padrino de su primer hijo con Evans?_

No fue el hecho de que James estuviera enamorado lo que rompió todos sus esquemas, sino que James, teniendo su misma edad, fuera _capaz_ de enamorarse.

Su nula atracción sexual había sido claramente notoria, solo había que echar un vistazo a su alrededor, al arrolladero exaltado de hormonas adolescentes que era Hogwarts, más nunca hasta ese instante se había percatado de su también nula atracción romántica, ¿como iba a hacerlo cuando, aunque los encaprichamientos estaban a la orden del día, la palabra _amor_ quedaba demasiado grande para unos adolescentes que ni siquiera tenían su Licencia en Aparición? O eso pensaba.

Si bien no era tan común, había pruebas de que a su edad uno se podía enamorar genuinamente, como el propio _Bambi_ había hecho. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿su prima Andromeda no había abierto los ojos ante la horrible ideología clasista y racista de su familia al enamorarse del hijo de muggles Ted Tonks en sus años de escuela? ¿Alice y Frank, sus antiguos prefectos que solo un año atrás se habían graduado, no se iban a casar aquel mismo verano?

Todas aquellas irrefutables pruebas del amor adolescente, invisibles hacia sus ojos, de repente cobraron visibilidad y fuerzas, volviéndose contra él.

 _¿Acaso eres tú capaz de amar?_

No podía aceptar aquella posibilidad con el mismo desparpajo que había aceptado no ser capaz de sentir atracción sexual.

No podía aceptar las palabras que él mismo le reprendió a Walburga una vez.

 _(– El compromiso de tu boda con la primogénita de los Shafiq esta sellado desde tu nacimiento, y no voy a permitir que lo anules por alguna sangre sucia como tu ingrata prima Andromeda ha hecho. – dijo sin venir a cuento, taciturnamente y con inusitada calma Walburga, sin apartar la mirada de la quemadura mágica que mostraba el tapiz familiar, donde minutos antes la cara de Andromeda ocupaba su lugar._

 _– Tenía planeado pasarme ese compromiso por los mismísimos de todas formas, pero ahora estoy deseando amar a alguna sangre sucia, como tú las llamas, solo por ponerle la guinda al pastel._

 _Sorprendentemente, en aquel momento, su madre no cedió a la provocación. Se giró impasible y le miró directamente a los ojos al hablar con tono calmado e inexpresivo._

 _– Un Black solo ama a su familia, al compromiso y responsabilidad que tiene con ella, Sirius._

 _Inusitadamente aquello le llenó de una rabia mucho mayor que cualquier comentario clasista y racista que su madre hubiera podido decir._

 _– ¿Acaso eres tú capaz de amar, madre?_

 _Furioso, se marchó sin esperar respuesta, empujando al salir de la estancia con su hombro a Regulus, que observaba silencioso la escena.)_

No podía aceptar que aquella revelación lo hiciera sentir tan condenadamente Black.

Su rostro de alguna forma debía de estar dejando entrever toda aquella profunda introspección que había experimentado en cuestión de segundos, porqué la sonrisa despreocupada de Prongs menguó hasta desaparecer y ser sustituida por una expresión de preocupación.

– Hey, Pad, ¿te encuentras bien?

– Eh... Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Claramente era una mentira y James lo sabía, pero no insistió. Sea lo que sea lo que pasara por la cabeza de Padfoot ya se lo diría él mismo cuando estuviera preparado.

Y entonces lo sulucionarían juntos, claro.

Siempre lo hacían.


	2. YesHomo

**Disclaimer** : Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes y su mundo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _#NoRomo_** ** & ****_#YesHomo_** **pride, mate!**

* * *

 **II**

 _ **#YesHomo**_

James Potter estaba _loco_ por Lily Evans.

De eso era consciente todo el castillo, sobre todo la pobre chica. ¿Y por qué, conscientes del acosador en potencia que era el joven Potter, el profesorado no hacía nada por impedírselo?

En realidad, lo habían hecho.

Durante su cuarto y quinto año, James recibió duros Partes de Comportamiento por sus actitudes hacía la chica y sus amigos (o más bien " _solo hacía el grasiento de Snape_ "), advirtiendo que si los seguía coleccionando a aquella velocidad pasmosa no les quedaría otra alternativa que invitarlo a abandonar sus estudios en El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y animarle a que los retomará en otra Institución porqué, y cito, " _McGonagall puede ser diplomatica hasta amenazando con darme un patada en el culo, tío_ ".

Más aquello no fue necesario.

En el verano que trascurrió de su quinto a su sexto año, toda aquella preocupante y nociva actitud pareció evaporarse como por arte de un _evanesco_.

Todos creyeron que la amenaza implícita de McGonagall había hecho sus frutos ( _"Admitelo, Prongs, te has cagado en las bragas"_ solía burlarse Sirius), más no fue aquella la razón por la qué erradicó su comportamiento.

 _Damas y caballeros, James Potter había madurado._

Era como ver a un muggle subido a una escoba, pero así era.

Aquel verano había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y llegó a conclusiones muy interesantes.

Incluso para un negado sentimental como lo era el inmaduro James Potter, que jamás perdía el tiempo en analizar y entender sus propios sentimientos, era irrefutablemente notorio que la primera vez que vio a Lily Evans en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts pensó que era la niña más bonita que jamás habían visto sus ojos.

Con once años uno no es capaz de profundizar mucho más que eso ante atracción física se refiere, pero su mente inmadura e infantil le dijo que le gustaba que esos ojos verdes estuvieran siempre sobre él, incluso aunque fuera con una mirada cargada de desaprobación y desprecio.

Y así empezó el principio del fin.

Su primer y segundo año estuvo lleno de pullas infantiles hacía la pelirroja, siendo recompensado por la atención que tanto ansiaba. Más en su tercer año ese inocente juego evolucionó de forma particularmente malsana, pues estar tanto tiempo pendiente en atraer su atención hizo que a su vez él mismo dedicará mucho tiempo a observarla.

De repente, Lily Evans pasó a ser mucho más que una chica bonita.

El inicio de su enamoramiento con ella no hubiera sido de ningún modo malsano si no hubiera observado ciertas cosas.

Como la estrecha amistad que la chica compartía con Severus Snape.

Supó sin ningún tipo de duda que Snape también veía todo lo que a él tres años le había costado percatarse y que viendo el cariño que Lily le tenía, las sonrisas y amables palabras que le dirigía y que nunca le dirigiría a él, ese prepotente Slytherin le sacaba una gran ventaja.

Sentimientos tan fuertes de celos y envidia para un chaval de trece años son difíciles de manejar, más no fue el hecho de verse vencido lo que desató su toxico comportamiento en años venideros.

Jura, aunque nadie le crea, que a finales de su tercer año iba a apartarse e irse a lamerse las heridas, sabiéndose perdedor de una batalla que no había sido consciente en la que participaba hasta el final.

Más a principios de su cuarto año se percató de las sospechosas compañías con las que Snape comenzaba a rodearse, y a todos los sentimientos emponzoñados de celos, envidia y resignación que había experimentado se les unió una furia ciega que arrasó con todo.

En aquel momento Severus Snape tuvo el dudoso honor de convertirse en la primera persona que James Potter verdaderamente odió.

 _¿Acaso aquel grasiento con el nivel intelectual de un troll era capaz de menospreciar de aquella manera a Lily? ¿De juntarse con aquella clase de chusma con aquellas ideologías asquerosas?_

Toda intención de quitarse de en medio con tal de que Lily Evans fuera feliz junto a Snivellus si así ella lo deseaba desapareció al instante.

Snape no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Y en aquel verano entre su quinto y sexto año descubrió que él tampoco lo era, pues se había visto con el derecho de elegir por ella.

 _La había menospreciado igual que el grasiento había hecho._

Recordó las propias palabras que la chica le dedicó.

 _(– Eres tan malo como él._

 _– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una...ya sabes qué!_

 _– Tonteando con tu cabello porque piensas que es genial, parece como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo porque puedes... me sorprende que tu escoba puede elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. ¡ME ENFERMAS!)_

En aquel momento James Potter tuvo el dudoso honor de convertirse en la segunda persona que James Potter verdaderamente odió.

Por lo que su sexto año lo dedicó a intentar reparar su imagen (lamentablemente no tan diferente a la realidad) ante Lily, mostrándose amigable con ella, dejando de lado toda prepotencia y egocentrismo.

Era una tarea difícil cuanto menos intentar cambiar un ápice de la visión que Evans tenía de él.

– Tío, yo eso ya lo veo como una batalla perdida. Mejor escoge a otra persona y empieza de nuevo. – se burló Padfoot cuando le expresó su estrategia de cambiar la táctica para enamorar a la pelirroja.

– No tienes derecho a burlarte de mis sentimientos por Lily, pulgoso, tú nunca has sentido nada así por nadie. – le soltó risueño y sin ofenderse.

Más, y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, la idea de Sirius no era tan mala.

Obviamente no iba a dejar de amar a Lily, pero debía de reconocer que ese amor se había desarrollado de forma obsesiva e insana, a lo mejor le iría bien salir con otra persona, _nada serio, por supuesto_ , simplemente despejar su mente, perder el tiempo con alguien que le apeteciera perderlo con él, drenar toda la idealización en la que había sumido a la pelirroja, y cuando estuviera listo, intentar por última vez invitarla a una cita.

Y si entonces lo rechazaba, él lo aceptaría.

Había estado tantos años obsesionado con _La Snitch Pelirroja_ , como Padfoot la llamaba, que nunca se había preguntado quien, además de ella, le llamaba la atención de esa manera.

Al preguntárselo por primera vez, una cara y un nombre claramente _no_ femeninos acudieron a su mente.

El Slytherin medio-vampiro que dos años atrás se había graduado y que en sus primeros años de saber la licantropía de Remus se habían visto obligados a vigilar de cerca: _Lorcan d'Eath_.

James empalideció.

Ni siquiera ver que extrañamente la cara de Sirius había adoptado un reflejo idéntico a la suya lo distrajo lo suficiente de la inquietante revelación que acababa de tener.


	3. Pride

**Disclaimer** : Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes y su mundo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _#NoRomo_ & _#YesHomo_ pride, mate!**

* * *

 **III**

 **Pride**

El primer paso hacia la aceptación empezó un viernes noche en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor por una botella de whisky de fuego, Celestina Warbeck y su _«Acércate a mi caldero lleno de amor caliente e intenso; remuévelo con derroche ¡y no pasarás frío esta noche!»_ sonando en el gramófono de Remus, acompañado de _"que salidorra que está esta tía"_ y seguido de un _"no te pases, chucho, que es la cantante favorita de mi madre"_.

Los Merodeadores estaban repantigados en el suelo, apurando el contenido de dicha botella que se habían terminado entre los cuatro, en ese agradable punto de la borrachera en el que sientes tu mente liviana y relajada.

Hacía una semana que Padfoot y Prongs habían sido víctimas de sus propias epifanías personales y ninguno de los dos estaba manejando muy bien aquella nueva información a la que debían enfrentarse, ni tampoco planeaban sincerarse pronto con nadie (ni siquiera con sí mismos, mucho menos entre ellos), por lo que aquella pequeña catarsis fue agradecida por todos, quienes notaban tensiones extrañas en el grupo, aunque no sabían porqué.

Padfoot había mostrado un inusitado interés por las relaciones, algo que no preocuparía de ningún modo a sus amigos si no le vieran tan agobiado e infeliz por intentar conectar con alguien, cosa que a juzgar por sus reacciones no estaba consiguiendo y solo parecía frustrarlo más.

Prongs por su parte, detrás de toda la obvia preocupación que compartía con Moony y Wormtail sobre Sirius, parecía ser el único al que el hecho de que los nuevos intereses románticos de Padfoot fueran tanto mujeres como hombres le ponía realmente incomodo y nervioso.

De hecho, tan evidente era su incomodidad, que hace poco de tres días había desatado una monumental pelea entre los dos inseparables amigos.

 _(– ¡Que tú seas un homofóbico de mierda no es mi puto problema, Potter!_

 _– ¡Yo no soy...! ¡No soy... homofóbico, ¿vale?!)_

Instantes después, Sirius comprendió que el James Potter que conocía (el que amaba a un hombre lobo, al primogénito de una familia sangre pura retrograda y a una pelirroja nacida de muggles sin prejuicio alguno), no podía ser homofóbico.

Al comprender aquello, todo el enfado que había experimentado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo hacía sus nuevos intereses (o más bien _intentos_ de intereses) se evaporó, y sin necesidad de palabras así se lo hizo saber, volviendo su relación a su estado natural.

Después de todo, sus peleas nunca se habían caracterizado por ser duraderas.

 _Pero tengo que descubrir que coño le pasa al cuatro ojos_ , se dijo a sí mismo decidido.

Tres días después aún no lo había descubierto, aunque en aquel momento, sumido en aquella agradable catarsis con las tres personas que más quería poco le importaba. Pero...

– Tíos, este momento de relajación me lo está jodiendo el gusto musical de mierda que tenéis. – soltó, oyendo como seguía sonaba de fondo el _«¿Qué has hecho con mi pobre corazón? Se fue detrás de tu hechizo... y ahora lo has destrozado, ¡devuélveme mi corazón!»_ de La Hechicera Cantante.

Se levantó de un salto a curiosear en la caja vieja de cartón donde Remus guardaba todos sus vinilos, más todos eran de artistas muggles de los que nunca había oído hablar, porqué _"¿Quien coño es Beethoven?"_.

Más tarde, James culparía al alcohol y a su mente intoxicada de que aquella idea se le pasará por la cabeza, pero por mucho que lo negara sabía que llevaba una semana rumiando en ella.

El alcohol solo le dio valor para exteriorizarla.

– Hey, si os apetece, he oído que en Cabeza de Puerco han contratado un cantante en auge para pequeños conciertos los viernes por la noche, podríamos pasarnos, a ver que tal. – consiguió decir sin tartamudear, aún así seguía teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de justificarse – Además, ya no nos queda whisky. – añadió rápidamente, zarandeando la botella vacía en sus manos como si fuera una prueba irrefutable de su razonamiento.

A Padfoot le pareció hilarante que un antro como lo era Cabeza de Puerco se molestaran en una pijería tal como incluir espectáculo a la taberna, más aceptó ir pues _"cualquier cosa es mejor que Celestina Warbeck, y si no lo es, por lo menos allí habrá whisky para soportarlo"_.

Moony terció que no le apetecía beber más, mucho menos en un lugar como ese, y los ronquidos de Wormtail se podían oír desde hacia rato, por lo que solo James y Sirius partieron hacía allí.

– ¡ _Ostias_ , pero si es d'Eath! – fue lo primero que exclamó Sirius al entrar al local.

James se sonrojó al instante.

Hacia dos años que no lo veía, y aunque en sus recuerdos se mostraba guapo, éstos no le hacían justicia.

De repente, el escepticismo inicial ( _y horror_ ) que había experimentado hacia una semana ante la idea de, no solo verse atraído hacia un hombre, _sino a Lorcan d'Eath, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!_ , ya no le parecía tan alto.

 _Aunque no le gustara la idea admitirselo._

Ahora, sentado en una de las mesas más resguardadas de Cabeza de Puerco, con algunas copas de más y viendo al medio-vampiro cantando con voz ronca una canción llamada _"Cuellito Mío"_ con una letra demasiado gore y visceral para una balada romántica, no pudo evitar que su boca formulara la pregunta.

– ¿Como es besar a un chico, Sirius? – el aludido, que estaba en el mismo estado ( _o peor_ ) que él, dejó de balancearse ridículamente al son de la música y lo miró fijamente.

Adoptó una expresión triste y desganada, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Es igual que besar a una chica, nada interesante.

La mente atontada y borracha de Prongs ya había conseguido mucho al percatarse del aparente desgana que Sirius demostraba ante los besos tanto masculinos como femeninos, por lo que solo pudo atinar a decir un extrañado y tonto " _¿Eh?"_.

– Yo lo intento, de verdad que sí, pero no consigo que los besos me interesen... tanto de chicos como de chicas, sea quien sea, no consigo verle la gracia, James. – expresó con tono lastimero – Tampoco se la veo ir de la mano, hacerse arrumacos, eso que dicen de _tener mariposas en el estomago_ , y puede que todo eso sea porque no me interesa el sexo, y eso está bien, no me importa pero... tampoco experimento ese cariño especial que tú sientes por Evans, no lo tengo por nadie y no creo que pueda llegar a tenerlo, ¿y si no soy capaz de amar, Prongs? ¿y si soy como mi puta familia? – continuó hablando, casi sin respirar, con la mente atolondrada y la lengua pastosa.

Contrariamente a lo que se podría llegar a esperar, el decirlo en voz alta no lo alivió de ninguna manera sino que pareció volver sus miedos más reales, provocándole un ataque de pánico en el que no podía desacelerar su alocada respiración.

James, al ver aquello, se le pasó la borrachera de pronto.

– Hey, hey, Pad, ¿qué estas diciendo? Claro que no... – empezó con tono conciliador, más fue abruptamente interrumpido por el aludido.

– Estoy roto, Prongs, estoy jodidamente roto. – a estas alturas, lagrimas y temblores asolaban a Sirius.

James se apresuró en agarrarle fuertemente por los hombros y sacarlo rápidamente del caluroso local, esperanzado en que el frescor de la noche pudiera calmar a Sirius.

– Pad, _Pad_ , respira. Tranquilízate, respira.

Vio como Sirius obedecía, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en controlar su respiración.

Cuando pareció más calmado, volvió a hablar.

– ¿Tu me quieres, Sirius?

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra situación, habría aprovechado la pregunta para tomarle el pelo _"¿Eso es una propuesta, Potter?"_ , más en aquel instante solo podía contestar con la brutal honestidad.

– Más que a mi vida.

James no pareció inmutarse por la respuesta, como si fuera esa misma la que estaba esperando.

– ¿Y a Pet y a Remus, los quieres a ellos?

Atolondrado por ver a donde conducían los acontecimientos, solo pudo seguir respondiendo sinceramente, asintiendo.

Entonces James, para quitarle un poco de seriedad al asunto, bromeó con una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿Y a mi futuro hijo o hija con Lily, querrás a tu futuro ahijado o ahijada?

Saliendo un poco de su trance, Sirius fue capaz de rodar los ojos, sonriendo pese a ello.

– Sí, lo querré tanto como al idiota de su padre.

– Entonces de ningún modo puedes ser como tu familia, Sirius. De ningún modo puedes estar roto. – sentenció James.

Y Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle.

Más tarde, de vuelta al castillo, caminando tranquilamente por las frías y desérticas calles de Hogsmeade, Padfoot rompió el agradable silencio que los rodeaba.

– Tú tampoco puedes estar roto o equivocado de ningún modo porque d'Eath te ponga cachondo, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Jamie? – comentó descuidadamente, completamente serio y sin ningún rastro de burla en su voz.

James apartó la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente, pero aún así contesto con voz firme.

– Sí.

Ahora sí lo sabia.

– Aunque que te pongan tanto tías como tíos no es excusa para que te pueda gustar cualquiera. Merlín, primero Evans y ahora d'Eath, que mal gusto tienes, joder.

Y con un _"chucho sarnoso"_ , _"topo cuatro ojos"_ , algún que otro empujón sin realmente intención y ruidosas carcajadas que les recompensó con Filch y un castigo para toda la próxima semana, todo volvió a su lugar.

Porque...

– NoRomo _ & _YesHomo _pride, mate!_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Más que nunca se agradecería cualquier opinión o critica a esta historia, porqué en mi necesidad imperiosa de sacarla de mí y plasmar sea como sea mi_ headcanon _, ya no sé ni si las palabras que hay aquí escritas son entendibles para alguien más que para mí._

 _He llegado a un punto en el que dudo que sean entendibles incluso para mí._

 _Así que si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, le haya gustado o no, lo haya entendido o no, solo por eso: gracias. Criticad sin miedo, por favor._

P.D _: Una pequeña_ **aclaración** _._

 _A lo largo del fic he utilizado términos no precisos como_ "YesHomo" _en vez de_ "YesBi" _u_ "homofóbico" _en vez de_ "bifóbico" _, cosa de lo que soy consciente y he hecho a propósito, dado que en mi cabeza Sirius y James, a pesar de ser conscientes de la palabra_ bisexualidad _y su significado, muchas veces utilizan el termino_ homosexualidad _como intercambiable y/o sinónimo a pesar de saber que no significan lo mismo y son dos orientaciones sexuales distintas._

 _Con esto he querido reflejar a dos chavales que no están muy metidos en el tema ni en su terminología, a pesar de que sí saben de su existencia y saben diferenciar las dos orientaciones. De ninguna manera he querido invisibilizar la_ bisexualidad _ni confundirla con la_ homosexualidad _, espero que se entienda._

P.D.2 _: Este es mi primer fic con más de un capítulo que empiezo y termino, así que aunque sea una mierda, ¡un hurra por mí! xD_

 _Con cariño,_ mymystique _._


End file.
